


The Best (Pewdiepie/Reader) Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Warning: Talk of depression, that’s it.I just had a real bad moment of angst today when I heard an old song that brought back memories, so I needed to write something to make it all better.





	The Best (Pewdiepie/Reader) Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Depression is a funny thing, without a rhyme or a reason.

I’d had a great day. Work had gone well, and I’d returned home to Chinese and my loving boyfriend waiting in the living room for me.

Felix was the best about having some sort of food ready for me when I got off.

We ate and caught up on an anime I was getting super into. Everything was good until I put on Pandora while washing dishes and some stupid song that reminded me of bitter times came on and stole my good mood away.

All I could remember was the sadness and hate at that time in my life. None of the perfection from my current life even registered as my brain took a trip down memory lane.

The emotional pain, the regret, and angst. Fuck, teenage years were definitely not my best.

That’s how I found myself in the bath tub full of scalding hot water and supposed stress relieving bath salts. The water, although I knew it was burning, felt like nothing to my brain. It was as if it and my senses weren’t connecting correctly for the time being.

I barely registered the fact I was actually crying until Felix came in and I heard that familiar noise of sympathy.

This wasn’t our first rodeo with my fucked up emotions, and surely wouldn’t be the last if my hormones had anything to say about it.

I forced on a smile and turned his way, just as he sat down by the tub.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked.

Pursing my lips together, I tried to figure out a logical explanation but failed. Eventually I just shrugged.

“Heard a song that made me fall back into the past. Stupid because it’s a dubstep song. How can I get sad over dubstep?! Jesus, I’m a mess. Let me just dry off and we can keep watching the show.”

He let me stand and helped me out, but once I was wrapped in the towel he stopped me.

“Shh, wait for a minute okay?”

I hesitated in my motions and gave him a confused look. Gently I was pulled into his warm embrace.

“Felix, your shirt,” I murmured.

He simply held me tighter. I stopped fighting him and relaxed in his arms. Tighter and tighter he squeezed. I felt like an orange being crushed for it’s juice… but it was helping.

After what felt like hours, my eyes were fluttering shut as I focused solely on two things; breathing and Felix. My brain went quiet and my body felt like melted wax.

“Better?” he asked quietly.

Pulling away slowly, I tilted my head back and carefully stood on my tiptoes to bump my nose against his.

“Thank you, Fe. You are seriously the best,” I whispered.

“Yeah, well, we’ll talk about how amazing I am later. Right now, we’re due for some cuddling and anime,” he teased back.

I could tell he was about to move away so I caught him with my arms around the back of his neck.

The look of surprise on his face was adorable, but it quickly melted into one of pure adoration as I pulled him into a light kiss.

“Seriously, thank you.”

“Anything, any time, all for you baby,” he murmured back.


End file.
